


Reclaiming the Throne

by Trexkiller17



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, AU-magic, AU-midieval, F/M, M/M, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Minor Ethan/Danny Mahealani, Minor Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8300692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trexkiller17/pseuds/Trexkiller17
Summary: Prince Stilinski the only heir to the throne has been chased out of is own castle with his two retainers and seeks help to fight the up coming war.





	1. On the run

The Beacon Hills, A small kingdom but can rival a bigger kingdom. Its grand amount of resources helps this Kingdom thrive and succeed and also made it a prime target to conquer.  


One day, all that changed when the Kingdom named The Alpha Forests attacked Beacon Hills.  


King Stilinski lead forces against the attack while Queen Stilinski healed the injured. King Stilinski was a paladin and was not afraid of the forces invading their castle.  


Prince Stilinski, the only child of the King and Queen and the only heir to the throne, spent his time in the library when the attacked happened.  


His retainers, Derek Hale and Cora Hale, to Prince Stilinski their origins remain unknown to him.  


Prince Stilinski heard people running and shouting from the library. Prince Stilinski headed towards the door with the other soldiers and Derek grabbed him and lead him the other way. When they were alone, Prince Stilinski broke free of Derek’s grasp.  


“Why won’t you let me help?” Prince Stilinski snapped.  


'Because you are the heir to the Stilinski throne and if anything, happens to you the queen would kill me.” Derek scolded back.  


Cora appeared and nodded to Derek and Derek grabbed Prince Stilinski's hand and lead him into the library, down to the secret passage behind a shelf to a way out. Cora did not follow to help against the invaders.  


Derek took a torch and lit it . They could see down in the dark passage way. They went down a series of hallways turning left and right multiple times like they were in a maze. Prince Stilinski notices about a one inch red, blue and green paint streak on the wall every few minutes. The streaks reduced to red and green and then just to green as they found a dead end with a green streak across it. Derek felt along the wall on the left side to push in and when he did the brick door unlatched and opened a little bit Derek pulled it fully open and the door close behind them as they exited the castle. They were outside and Derek put out the torch.  


"Look what we have here?" A mysterious guy in heavy armor with a spear taunted.  


Prince Stilinski and Derek turned around and Derek clicked his tongue and muttered something incoherent to Prince Stilinski.  


"Get behind me" Derek ordered  


Prince Stilinski followed the order and got behind Derek as he drew his sword. Stiles opened his fire tome and started whispering the chant. Derek lunged at the mysterious Guy with great force. The armored guy blocked it with ease and countered with a swing knocking Derek down and back a few feet. Stiles casted the spell and hit the Armored guy but he just brushed it off. Derek got back up and went to attack again. The Armored guy stabbed at Derek. The spear hit his arm and was a clean hit. Derek faltered and took a few steps back. A horse rode by scooped up Derek and Stiles Saw who it was and started running in the same direction of the horse. Stiles hopped on and rode off away from the armored guy.  


Derek held his arm in pain with being sandwiched by the person driving the horse and Stiles  


"Thanks for that, Scott" Stiles said after they put some distance between the Armored guy and them. Scott McCall was Prince Stilinski's friend. Scott was the only son of Melissa McCall who was the head healer of the Beacon Hills kingdom and Queen Stilinski considered her a good friend.  


"Let's take a rest a little further ahead right outside the next town. It is the border between the Martin Coast kingdom and Beacon Hills kingdom." Scott suggested  


"Yes, please. We need to patch Derek up and I can not use any healing magic" Prince Stilinski acknowledged.  


After they got off, Cora appeared behind them with bandages and four cloaks. Stiles wrapped Derek's arm and Scott tended to his tired horse. Cora just Saturday there listening to Derek's story about what had happened. Stiles learn that the Armored guy was named Ennis from the Alpha Forests kingdom. Stiles asked why he knew that, Cora glared and Derek told him that he used to work for them.  


Derek called Scott when he return from bringing his horse for some water and stressed that Prince Stilinski would be now called Stiles for the sake of keeping a low profile as they head to the Martin Coast kingdom. They "fell" asleep well ask much sleep with one person watching and the other remembering that they are on the run.  


The next day, the four of them head into town with the horse hearing rumors about bandits holding people hostage in the fort not to far away from there. After restocking their supplies they They head over to a restaurant and talk about the rumors they heard. The waitress came up to them and told them that she heard that they held a princess there.  


"We got to go, they might have Lady Martin hostage" Stiles demanded.  


"We can't" Dereck demaned.  


"Why not?" Stiles retorted  


"Because we are a four man group and we don't know how many people are guarding the tower." Derek reiterated calmly after he exhaled.  


"But we have to do something, She is my friend and she could help us" Stiles after calming down himself  


"After dinner, we will make a plan" Derek caved before their order arrived.  


The mood really did not change all four of them were racking their minds try to find a way to do this but Stiles had a plan.  


Stiles wanted tell every one in a room at the inn. Derek did apologized for the crappy beds. Stiles reminded him that he normally slept in the library with just a blanket around him. Derek remembered putting a blanket over the studious Stiles. The group was heading to the inn.  


"Cora, could you do some recon? Find out how many people, what weapons do they use, entrances, exits, anything that could help us" Stiles whispered  


Cora nodded, blended with the crowd and disappeared. Stiles went next to Derek and sent him a nod as well. Scott was following with his horse in tow. They head into the inn and got comfortable as possible in a crappy inn. Stiles looked at Derek's arm again and bandaged it again. Cora returned slightly after.  


"They are not bandits, there is about 8-10 of them, mostly spear and sword users and they are holding Lady Martin hostage." Cora lists and drew a map of the fort and placed the soldiers in their respective spot for security duty.  


Stiles formulate that Derek and Cora goes from one side and Scott and Stiles goes from the other spilling the man power they have. They head out in the middle of the night to carry out their plan.  


Derek and Cora make take out some guards. When the guards notice some of their buddies are missing, Scott and Stiles get into the castle Scott goes in without his horse and Derek and Cora finish off the Guards outside. Stiles uses spells to attack them from far range, and Cora gets the master keys and unlock all the doors while Scott leads them out and Derek protects them. When they finally clear out the prisoners. Lady Martin was still missing from the group. One of the lady comes up to them and ask them to save their princess up in the tower.  


Stiles and Derek nodded to each other. They both run back into the castle and up the tower and take out two guards and Cora behind them with the keys unlocks the door. Lady Martin look surprise at the door and run and hugs Stiles.  


"Lady Martin, we must hurry. There might be renforcements coming." Derek stated  


"Yeah, yeah" Lady Martin Protested "and cut with the Lady Martin stuff Just call me Lydia"  


They Head out of the castle and down to the town again. The Family members returned to their family. Stiles group plus Lydia spends one more restless night at the inn before setting off to the main castle of The kingdom of Maryin Coasts.  


The King and Queen Martin, who are old of age and was not able to fight in this up coming war met their daughter at the front gate. Two guys with axes, one with a nice clean look the other more more rough look, came to greet Lydia again.  


"Sorry, guys for making you worry" Lydia apologized after breaking the hug from the cleaner looking one  


Lydia turned around "This one is Danny he is a fighter, and the other one is Jackson a former pirate" she introduced them.  


"A former pirate?" Stiles inquired  


"He was a pirate but he fell in love with Lady Martin's beauty and quit the life of the sea and begged the King to work with His daughter" Danny articulated.  


"I am going to deny that to the very end" Jackson objected as he turned around and walked away.  


"Don't worry, he is friendly. He is still kinda mad that Lydia ran a way without us. I am just glad she is safe." Danny reinsured Stiles' group.  


"Danny, can you show them where they could stay?" Lydia asked  


"Yes, Lady Martin" Danny acknowledged  


"Can you guys stop with that just call me Lydia" Lydia nagged  


"Fine" Danny accepted  


Stiles group got a little more rest than the past two nights.


	2. returning home for war

Stiles’ group awaited some info about his home and when they received some news that castle has been reclaimed but the war has been ongoing. Stiles’ group got ready to head out back to the castle.

“Stiles! Wait up!” Lydia called out just as Stiles passed the front gate. “Please let me come with?”

“I don’t think you can” Stiles rubbed his neck

“I got permission as long as my retainers come with” 

“We are just going back home” Stiles pleads. 

“Stiles, this is just a safety precaution. I am one of the best healers in my kingdom and last time you traveled, Derek was hurt and you guys didn’t even bandaged him correctly” Lydia argued. 

“Fine” Stiles acknowledged

The Stiles group was made out of Derek, Stiles, Cora, Scott, Lydia, Jackson and Danny. The seven of them headed back to the Beacon Hills kingdom. It was a two day trip so they rested in a town. It was small town, it is was better than the woods and they planned to stay until lunchtime the next day. The next day, the group headed to the restaurant for breakfast. The group hears bells the owner tells everyone to go back to their rooms to hide. Stiles nodded to Derek and Derek nodded to Cora and Scott. Lydia nodded to Danny. Danny, Cora, and Scott head out to face the invading bandits while Stiles, Lydia, Jackson and Derek head back to the room. The group that set out came back a couple hours later.

"We found someone that could be of use in the group of bandits and captured him" Cora articulated and dragged a tied up man in. 

"Peter! We thought you were dead." Derek sounded surprised but the sarcasm was very noticeable in his voice. 

"This thief went and joined the bandits. They had the misfortune of hitting this town today." Cora theorized.

"Having this trash would do us no good" Derek spat. 

"Wait! I have useful info and then some" Peter pleaded.

"Why don't we spare him? As Cora said, he could be useful." Stiles interrupted.

Derek rolled his eyes and agreed. He went to Cora and whispered to her. Cora nodded. 

After lunch, the group with Peter headed back to the kingdom of Beacon Hills. When they left the town, they were met with an army and Ennis stood in front, leading the army.

"Hey, time to really hurt you guys!" Ennis snickered.

"Stiles, we gotta get you out of here." Derek whispered

"I'm not waiting all day" Ennis called out.

The group drew their weapons, as Stiles started to cast a spell. Derek lunged at Ennis as Cora follows behind and the two of them lead him away. Stiles fired a flurry spell at the army as rest of group charged. They made quick work of the army in front of them with Stiles and Lydia providing support with their magic abilities. At the same time, Derek and Cora fought against Ennis at the same time. Derek and Cora dealt damage to Ennis with their weapons. 

"Two versus one that isn't fair." A man appeared behind him.

"Shut up, Deucalion! I got this" Ennis raged.

"Deucalion, like the leader of the army and the king of the rebelling half of the Alpha Woods kingdom." Cora whispered as Ennis and Deucalion continued to argued.

"Yeah but why is he here instead of the front lines" Derek quietly questioned.

"So, Derek" Deucalion said.

Derek tensed up and sent a death glare at him.

"Let's take this fight somewhere else" Deucalion drew his sword and attacked Derek. Derek was pushed away from Cora by Deucalion's attack. She tried going after them when in the corner of her eye a spear was heading towards her and dodged it.

"You are not going anywhere, little girl!" Ennis teased.

"Get Stiles home safe!" Derek yelled.

Cora pointed her sword at Ennis’ direction as the distance between her and Derek was getting larger by the second. Cora attacked many times and was doing no damage without Derek’s help. Stiles and the rest of the group just finished the army. Stiles launched a magic attack at Ennis, and the rest backs up Cora. he has managed to dealt major damage to Ennis, he kept his distance with spells. Ennis fell on one knee tired and hurt. He was panting and tried but couldn't move as Stiles casted another spell. The spell was reflected.

"You, silly prince this was all a distraction from our real goal" Deucalion called out. A blink later he and Ennis disappeared.

"Who was that?" Stiles questioned Cora as she was being healed by Lydia. "Where is Derek?" Cora looked straight into him eye and Stiles clicked his tongue. He looked up look lost in thought and the sight of the stars always calmed him.

"Let's get go back into the town it's getting late" Stiles said defeated.

The group agreed the Stiles would have his own room but Scott watched him during his sleep.

The next day, the group, without Derek set out again to the Beacon Hills Kingdom. With no armies blocking their way this time, the gang arrived to their destination without a hitch. 

There were some workers who greeted them by the door. One of them hands, Stiles a letter sealed with wax and the mark of a king embedded into the wax. He waited until he entered his own room before opening the letter. He sat at his desk looking on the outside of the letter as Cora approached and nodded.

Stiles let out a breath of air and opened the letter. The letter gave him so many more questions but none of the answers. Yes, they were going into war, they are going to need as much help as possible but having the heir to the peaceful side of the Alpha Woods kingdom to protect him while leading them to the front lines. It was absurd, but it also mention that they are traveling with the most renowned scholars and trainers to help Stiles and his friends get stronger so they could help fight was a great idea. He let out another breath of air and explained everything to Cora. She nodded and prepared everything for their arrival in a week or so.

The next day, Stiles confronted Lydia about the letter and she wrote a letter back to her kingdom says that she is going to stay to help with the war. The letter was sent and she wonder what she was going to do for the next week. Stiles suggested that she heads down into town that is connected to the castle to heal and cure people. The professional healers have headed to war and having Lydia healing people would really help. She agreed and called Jackson and Danny to head into town. Scott left him alone to sulk about Derek.


	3. part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy

The day arrived when the heir came to the castle, Stiles put on his royal robe and groomed himself. He headed to the front put on a fake smile and greeted the heir. As the group came into view, the 

 

“Welcome to our kingdom, as you know the king is out and I am the Prince“ Stiles greeted the heir.

 

“The Prince to greet me, it's an honor. My people address me as Princess Reyes but you can call me Erica.” Erica held out her hand. Stiles took it and kissed the back of her palm. A horseman. And a knight made Stiles back off after. “These two are my retainers, the Paladin is Isaac and the General is Boyd.” 

 

“I hear that you traveled with some scholars to help us train?” Stiles asked.

 

“Ah, Yes. Deaton!” Erica called out and a Bishop came into view.

 

“Yes, Princess.” The Bishop answered “Prince Stilinski, it is great to see you again”

 

“Deaton, I heard you were doing well, still going around and advising royal families I see.” Prince Stilinski.

 

“Where is Derek? Is he still being your retainer?” Deaton asked.

 

Stiles look down stricken with sadness again for losing him on the verge of tears. Deaton notice the change of atmosphere around Stiles when he dropped that question. 

 

“Cora!” Deaton yelled. 

 

“Yes, Deaton” Cora appeared behind him.

 

“God! You gotta scaring an old man like me” Deaton jumped back. “My oh my, you have grown last time I saw you you were just a kid. Now on to pressing matters, can you lead Stiles back to his room? The butlers and maids can show what we need to know for our stay.”

 

Everyone went their separate ways, Stiles and Cora went to Stiles room and Erica’s group followed the guides. 

 

The next week goes by fairly quickly, Scott with Isaac enough and was promoted to a paladin. Cora learn from Deaton to learn how to be more sneaky, ways to disable a person and was promoted to a assassin. Deaton taught Lydia learn the ways of light magic and became a bishop. Danny learn how to use a bow and became a warrior. Jackson learn more axe fighting techniques and became a berserker. Peter learn to pick more difficult lock with the simplest tools. Everyone was training except Stiles while he still sulking about Derek.

 

Everyone who stopped by to talk to stiles gave him advice to forget and focus on training to help the front lines. There was no success, he still sulked. Cora barges into the room and grabs Stiles out of the bed. 

 

“What the hell, Cora!” Stiles yelled while sitting on the ground..

 

“You need to stop sulking,” Cora stood up straight and put her hands on her hips. ”Everyone is waiting for you, Derek protected you and this is how you are going to repay him? Withering away in bed ? it plainly stupid.”

 

“I miss him, Cora” Stiles calmly said.

 

“So do I,” Cora bent down and put her hand on her shoulder.

 

A pigeon had flew in through the window and stiles put out his arm to the pigeon can perch on it. Stiles noticed a paper stuck on the leg of the pigeon. He took it off and read it. Cora noticed a new sparkle in his eyes and he got up with a new determination.

 

“My Mom and Dad need me at the front lines, we got to go.”

 

“Wait! Stiles, you are not going to be any help the way you are right now” Cora grabbed his arm. “Go train with Deaton”

 

“OK” Stiles broke the grip and ran off to find Deaton.

 

Stiles quickly trained and work hard on his training and learned how to use staves and became a sage. The group that headed out to the front lines with the new addictions of Erica’s group. The group now consisted with Stiles (Sage), Lydia (Bishop), Erica (Druid), Scott (Paladin), Cora (Assassin), Peter (rogue), Danny (General), Jackson (Berserker), Isaac (Paladin), Boyd (Knight), and Deaton (Bishop).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter
> 
> kudos, comment, and subscribe for updates


End file.
